This invention relates to a vibration insulating mount which mounts a vibration object such as an engine on a mounting body such as a vehicle body while isolating vibration and particularly to a vibration insulating mount in which a fluid chamber accommodating fluid is defined by a elastic support disposed between the vibrating body and mounting body so as to change a volume of the fluid chamber actively, thereby reducing vibration transmission rate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-250590 (Japanese Patent Application No. H8-59219) discloses a vibration insulating mount having a fluid chamber accommodating fluid so as to change a volume of the fluid chamber actively.